User talk:XTinkerBellx
] Do You Watch Winx Club? February 2012 21 (UTC) How You Like Winx Club? And Can You Make Me An Admin? I Think I Am Ready To Become An Admin. February 2012 22 (UTC) Yes! I Need To Become An Admin. February 2012 23 (UTC) No! But Many Users Are Saying I Become.But If Any Admin Left Winx Wiki So I Hope Sorrel(Who Can Make Admin) Will Make Me An Admin.Because I Am Work Hard And Friendly With All Users. February 2012 27 (UTC) THANKS A LOT!!!! February 2012 27 (UTC) I Will Work On Any Page Who Need To Edit. February 2012 29 (UTC) I Need To Say You.Lorinna Sunshined Block User:Paperbarbie101 Without Ask And Tell Her For One Year On 2011.I Think It Is Not Great First We Need To Ask Before Block.I Am Saying Great Or Not? March 2012 2 (UTC) How Badges COME Here? March 2012 8 (UTC) Hi, Olivia! I was asking if I could become an admin, since I see so many spam pages that I'd love to delete, but I can't. I swear it's not for saying "I'm an admin of a Wikia" and things like that, it's just because I want to delete the spam pages instead of just deleting all what's written. Thanks if you can Corinne D'Arcy 12:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Corinne D'Arcy, 08/03/2012. h. 13:20 (Italy) Sorry for putting the signature twice in my last message! I'm actually not very good with this... xD Corinne D'Arcy 12:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) When? When will The Princess & The Popstar come out? SUPER CUTE MOUSIE! Become an admin and it is possible? First question: Can I make an admin too? Second question: How did you know that Kelly will voice of Tori and Diana will voice of Keira and it is possible confirm? I thought both of them will voice of Kelly or Diana but that is impossible... Cynthia Selahblue 17:34 (PH), March 13, 2012 I need to say you.one wiki can have 6 admins.so why not make a page who on users will give their requests and who users will great we will make her\him an admin.what do you think? March 2012 15 (UTC) I'm adding many images to the "Appearance" section of a character... I already made Kylie, Liana and Corinne... would you please check them out and tell if it's okay for you? Corinne D'Arcy 13:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Leave something... I added some videos (about the trailer) each in wikis, however the second trailer of Princess and the Pauper is not exist anymore due of copyright on YouTube. Instead, adding the link of the trailer and if it's the videos are missing then I put a videos here. Isn't okay with you? Cynthia Selahblue 16:25 (PH), March 26, 2012 Thanks for welcoming me here! As you can see, I'm new so I still can't get a grip of everything, but I'll try my best to contribute to this wiki! Hi olivia, How did u made this wiki!!!! This wiki is the best wiki ever!!!!! And I love this wiki!!! Barbie1928 11:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Barbie1928 Barbie1928 11:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi olivia, I've a report that admin Carinne D'Arcy cheated I wrote the correct lyrics believe she re-edit it and shows that she wrote the lyrics Barbie1928 11:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Im very very very very very very very very sorry I misunderstood admin Carinne D'arcy plzzzzzzzz for give me I'm really sorry (Sad) Barbie1928 11:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thnx for your message admin You are right Im sorry for that thing Barbie1928 18:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 18:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thank you, what's your name? Hi Admin, Why is Barbie Movies Wiki lookin' blue and pink? Barbie1928 12:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Olivia, Can you plz write my name at the shoutoutbox? 'Cause I'm 100 edits. 12:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hi Olivia, Thanks so much to write my name at the shout out box and I hope I can make this wiki more better. Barbie1928 17:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Olivia, How is your exams going on hope everything is going well. I wanna tell that User:DOBMALIN is editing my profile. You told that no one will edit in other user's profile its for them to edit am I write? Please message me Barbie1928 17:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, You can go to User:DOBMALIN's page then look under it's written Pages I'm following then you can see it's written Barbie1928 Barbie1928 18:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Problems with pictures for the Infoboxes As you may have seen, I uploaded three pictures, respectively of Viveca, Aramina and Renée ... problem is, I can't understand how to put those pictures in the infoboxes in their pages, because I tried with everything, but it doesn't work :P I wanted to ask... can you do it at my place? ...Since it seems I'm only good at creating infoboxes... I already thank you :) Corinne D'Arcy 20:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The songs of PC Hi ,Olivia ! I just wanted to ask you something about http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_A_Perfect_Christmas_Soundtrack . I never heard about :"Snow angels" ,"The Greatest Time Of Year" and "Holiday". Did you listened to them ? From your friend ,Violet aka Manu962 11:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answering ! Thanks for answering !And I want to know if they're songs or just melodies ?I really want to listen to them .I searched everywhere in the internet but I didn't find any information about those songs . From Manu962 13:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I can wait to listen to them . And it's a pleasure to work with all of you .It's a shame for me that I sometime makes grammar mistakes by myself even that I try to correct other people .Lolz ! BTW Isn't it strange that someone can edit someone else's profile ? And just a other question .Do you think I'll ever be proper enough to be an admin ? I'm fine as a random user .But I just wanted to ask you . VioletManu 12:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) So sorry for reply late! And yes! It's true.I am too...busy.So if you would like to make someone else an admin instead so ok. 12:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome! And I am can't editing here.Because i am busy on some wikis.So how good if you make EloiseWinx an admin? She is a very good editor.She is able to be a good and active admin. Thanks for posting it ! It is awesome ,Olivia !Thanks for posting it !I can't wait for the other songs . And I posted it in BM's club .I hope I didn't do anything wrong .I put your credit . 13:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC)VioletManu Question... Which one is the correct spelling "Phedra" or "Phaedra". I'm sorry, I just confusing with the spelling. Cynthia Selahblue 12:55 (UTC+8), June 9, 2012 Updated of PaP I found the PaP DVD cover once again and I'll put the release date (UK) already (according to Amazon UK) and I think, in US version is around September. Anyway, I think, you are totally busy for now... and I'm not sure when you are come back. Cynthia Selahblue 17:44 (UTC+8), June 16, 2012 Please, help me! Olivia, how to exist any category pages when I added them by myself and they doesn't listed there. So, how to do that. Cynthia Selahblue 18:21 (UTC+8), June 18, 2012 :D Anyway, they exist already after few minutes, I think. And thanks for about Merliah pic. I just asking, how many admins here as needed. Cynthia Selahblue 18:56 (UTC+8), June 19, 2012 :( So, it means... you will not add the admins anymore and this is enough already? Cynthia Selahblue 17:54 (UTC+8), June 21, 2012 We only 3 admins and you remove one admin, I think (which is Fatimah). If you remove her and you could replace me because I can do anything here but... I'll only have limit days to online. This is ok with you... *Just curiously* Cynthia Selahblue 18:15 (UTC+8), June 21, 2012 Hmmm... Did you remember, Fatimah was an admin here before right, and why did you remove her? There's something wrong about her and... currently, the admins of BM is only three but you need at least 4 admins here, right. 0:) Cynthia Selahblue 17:22 (UTC+8), June 22, 2012 So, it means, she will no longer to become an admin here and there's someone else to want to become an admin or just only me. Cynthia Selahblue 17:35 (UTC+8), June 22, 2012